Uncle Jensen
by SarahTaylor98
Summary: What would you do if you found out your Aunt was married to your idol? I was about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Today's the day. Mum and Dad's 15th anniversary, "Geez we're getting old" was Dad's first reaction when he realised. Mum says it's the first time in ten years that her whole side of the family have got together too, since Aunt Danny moved away. I can't remember Aunt Danny, I was only six when she moved, but everyone says she's lovely, that it was a shame she didn't visit more often, although she was a 'big time actress after all' as Mum would say- which I'm guessing means she's been in about two minor advert jobs…

"Sarah can you come help me out in here a sec? I just can't get this bloody dress to zip up! Honestly I can't have put on that much weight since last week!" Mum called.

Mum is by far my best friend. Not that I don't have other friends, of course I do, it's just that I know she'll always be there when I need her the most. She knows how to make me laugh when I'm sad, how to make me feel better when I'm sick. She makes me better.

"You haven't, the zipper's just stuck Mum" I tried not to roll my eyes, but I couldn't help it, chuckling at my mother's tendency to overreact.

"Oh" she laughed. "I guess I'm just a bit excited! Now where are my shoes? NATALIE HAVE YOU SEEN MY SHOES?!"

Today was going to be a long day.

My parents sure knew how to throw a party. It was gorgeous, with roses delicately lining the room and fairy lights casting a magical light over the scene, it was hard to remember we were in sunny old England and not at Hogwarts…

Once the karaoke had started, Mum decided to introduce me to some relatives I had never met. Great-Aunt Julie, who smelled like fish and spoke with a northern accent which she desperately tried to cover up by speaking like the Queen, cousin James who had just come back from Australia and was absolutely hilarious, and then eventually…

"Sarah, this is your Aunt Danny, my darling little sister"

No way. This must be some kind of joke, I thought as I stared into the familiar face of my aunt.

"Vicki, you know I hate it when you call me that, my name is-"

"Danneel. Your name is Danneel." I blurted.

"How do you know that SJ?" Mum said in bemusement "I never call her that"

"YOU'RE DANNEEL FREAKING ACKLES!" I practically screamed. Looking back, that may have been a little bit embarrassing but it's not every day you meet your aunt, who just so happens to be married to your absolute idol.

"I'm guessing you know who my husband is then!" Danneel laughed.

"Hey are you talking about me?" I turned around so fast I swear I nearly broke my neck. All of a sudden I was staring into a pair of eyes that could only be described as fan-fiction green… Holy shit.

Turns out Jensen Ackles is my uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

It must have only taken a couple of seconds for me to be able to speak, but to me that felt like years.

"You're… J-Jensen…" was my grand opening. I'm still cringing now.

"Hey there sweetheart, you must be my niece?" To his credit, he didn't seem embarrassed by my inability to speak around him.

"Y-Yeah I guess I am. I'm Sarah, it's absolutely amazing to meet you!" Well, at least I could finally put together a sentence.

Jensen's eyes crinkled as he smiled, showing his perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth. So it turns out he _is_ prettier in person… How is that fair?!

"Right back at ya" He laughed, pulling me in for a quick hug. "Danneel's been talking about you non-stop, it's great to finally see what all the fuss is about" He winked.

"You were so tiny when I left" said Danneel, a hint of sadness in her eyes, "I still remember how sweet you looked at your parent's wedding in your little flower girl dress, you couldn't have been more than two years old! You also managed to spill your juice all over Grandpa Jim's suit!" She chuckled. By this point I was so grateful for the fact that the room was dark, it meant they couldn't see the very unattractive shade of beetroot red my face had turned.

"He still reminds me about that whenever I see him, I'm pretty sure he hasn't offered me a drink since" I laughed.

"Remind me not to sit next to you at dinner tomorrow then!" was Jensen's reply.

"You're coming for dinner tomorrow? At our house?" Nice one SJ, try not to sound like an idiot…

"Of course Sarah, it's not every day my baby sis is back in town, I was thinking you and me could cook?" I'd forgotten Mum was here, I really needed to get a grip…

"Sure, that sounds fun."

"Great, but first SJ, I think it's time for you to get on stage" Mum exclaimed, dragging me off with a quick wave to Jensen and Danneel.

Crap. I'd forgotten about agreeing to sing at the party. I'd only said yes 'cause I didn't want to let Mum down, now I was bound to make a prat out of myself, I could hardly speak for God's sake!

"Mum I'm having severe second thoughts about this" I breathed, starting to panic a little.

"Sarah, you are an amazing singer we've been over this, there is no need to panic, just focus on me okay?" Mum said as she helped me on stage.

'There are way too many people here' was all I could think. 'Focus on Mum, focus on Mum, focus on Mum' I searched for her in the crowd and spotted her next to Dad, both giving me the thumbs up, making me smile. This was for them.

"Hey everyone, erm, Mum asked me a couple of weeks ago to sing tonight, and when I said yes, I immediately thought of so many songs that remind me of the epic love that my parents have. You two are the best role models I could ask for, I love you both so much and if when I get married, me and my husband are half as happy as you two are together, I'd be the luckiest girl in the world. Here's to many more years!"

As the first lines of Ronan Keating's 'When You Say Nothing At All' started playing and I saw Mum start to tear up, my nerves disappeared. It took no time at all for me to melt into the lyrics and what they meant to my family and before I knew it, my set was finished and I was met with a huge round of applause.

In fact Jensen was still clapping when I came offstage. "That was incredible!" he shouted.

"Thank you!" I breathed, not quite believing what I was hearing.

"Me and Danneel have been looking for someone to sing at our party in a couple of weeks- would you mind doing us the honours? You could come and stay at our house in Austin for the week maybe?"

"OH MY GOD REALLY?!" I practically screamed with excitement. "MUM CAN I GO?"

"As long as that's okay with your aunt and uncle SJ, it's fine with me" Mum laughed.

"Then I guess you're hired" Danneel added with a wink.

"Thank you- but could I just ask one thing."

"Of course! What is it" asked Danneel.

"Could I please get a quick selfie?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I still couldn't believe what had happened. It wasn't until I looked at all the pictures I had taken on my phone that I convinced myself last night wasn't a dream- I even set a particularly cute one of me and Danneel as my phone background so I wouldn't forget. I still had to ring Emma about the whole thing!

"She's going to freak!" I chuckled to myself.

Emma is my best friend, second to my mum of course, and has been since we were 6 years old. She's hooked on _Supernatural _too, we watch it every week together, we've bought each other T-shirts, and we even went to a convention together last year! She was absolutely going to flip when I told her that I had not only met Jensen Ackles but that he was my bloody uncle! Suddenly, I couldn't wait any longer to tell her, I picked up my phone, smiling at my new background, and dialled.

"Hey SJ, what's up?" Emma's cheery voice answered the phone. The same voice that would rise a few octaves in about two minutes.

"Nothing much" I lied. "I just wanted to talk to you about Mum and Dad's anniversary party last night, I have some news you might want to know…"

"Ooh tell me! Is your hot cousin back from London?"

"Yes he is, and no I'm not setting you up with him, but that's not what I wanted to tell you"

"Booo you whore! What is it then?"

"Erm- so you know my mysterious Aunt Danny who moved to America when I was little? Well she was at the party last night and, erm, turns out her name is Danneel… Danneel Ackles."

The phone was silent for a few minutes after that, I actually started to worry that she'd passed out.

"Emma? You still there?"

A few moments later Emma's voice reappeared, "Danneel Ackles, like wife of Jensen Ackles, Danneel Ackles?!"

"Yep, that one." I replied, laughing softly at how much her voice had risen.

"SARAH-JANE TAYLOR ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT JENSEN FREAKING ACKLES IS YOUR UNCLE?!" She screamed, making me hold the phone out away from my ear so I wasn't deafened.

"YES HE IS!" I shouted back, the excitement of the previous night flooding back to me.

"SO YOU MET HIM LAST NIGHT AND YOU'RE ONLY TELLING ME NOW?" All of a sudden I felt guilty. I had met mine and Emma's idol last night, and I hadn't even called her so she could talk to him. I was such a shitty friend.

"Oh god, I completely forgot, I should have rang you last night! I'm so sorry Em!"

"Oh it's alright SJ, I probably would have forgotten too, I mean you were staring at Jensen freaking Ackles, I'm surprised you remembered how to breathe. Anyway I'm sure I'll meet Uncle Jensen soon enough, I practically live at your house after all!" She laughed.

"I bet you will! Oh Em, they're such a beautiful couple! And they're so lovely, they invited me to stay at their house in a couple of weeks, Jensen wants me to sing!"

"Oh my God, really? Go SJ!" She cheered. "But promise me when you go, you Skype me EVERY NIGHT and tell me how it's going, I want to know everything. You're going to meet JJ!"

"I hadn't even thought of her! She's such a cutie!" I laughed.

Tonight was going to be so much fun.

"Mum, can you pass me the plates please?"

We had just finished making dinner- the Taylor specialty; turkey lasagne with salad, followed by the fudgiest-fudge cake ever made, when the doorbell rang.

"Ooh just in time! SJ you answer the door and I'll plate up, just show them to the dining room okay, I put your old high chair in there for JJ." said Mum, who was still digging around in our cupboard for the 'good china'.

As I walked towards the door, the nerves started kicking in. What if they didn't like the food? What if they were allergic to something I served them? Oh God, what if they hated me after the meal? "Stop being an idiot" we're my comforting words to myself.

"Hey guys! It's so good to see you again!" I smiled as I hugged them in greeting.

"Back at ya kiddo!" Jensen chuckled, shifting JJ, who was seriously the cutest child I had ever seen in my life, in his arms. "JJ say hello to your cousin, sweetie." He cooed, earning me a small wave and a quiet "Hi" from JJ.

"This house smells amazing! It's been such a long time since I smelled the Taylor special" Danneel breathed with a smile.

"Ah then I hope it's as good as you remember Danny" Dad called, appearing from the living room, "SJ here is a regular Gordon Ramsey in the kitchen"

"But with much less swearing!" I hastily added, as we walked towards the dining room.

"I should hope so!" Danneel laughed, and then paused, "Oh this house is so beautiful!"

I'd be lying if I said my heart didn't glow with pride at her wonder. After all, I had spent the better part of six hours making the house look just right. I decided to go for a simple, but cosy look in the dining room, with fairy lights draping gracefully from the windows and the fireplace, the fire itself casting a faint orange glow on the room. Oh, and lots of candles, obviously, all of which smelled of warm apple pie, my favourite.

All of a sudden, I felt something tapping my ankles. I looked down to see Justice Jay's big beautiful eyes staring up at me, "Up" she asked me in the sing-song voice all children have, the voice that makes me likely to do almost anything they say, and this was no exception. As JJ snuggled into my arms, making my heart melt, I heard faint chuckles from her parents across the room.

"She likes you already" Danneel said, with warmth and love in her eyes. "Almost as much as we do!"

"She's beautiful" I breathed, watching her play with my hair in wonder, earning me a smile from Jensen which would have earned him any Hollywood role on the spot.

"Alright everyone, dinner's ready!" Mum exclaimed, as Dad and Jensen helped her bring the plates of steaming food into the dining room. I settled JJ into her, or I should say my, high chair and we all started to eat, occasionally hearing the odd sound of appreciation from around the table.

"Vicki, this is amazing! Maybe even better than Mum used to make it!" Danneel murmured around her next forkful of food.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't take the credit, SJ did most of the work!"

"Mum-" I began to say, cheeks going red from the sudden shift of attention, but she gave me a look that meant she wasn't going to let me avoid the praise this time. I decided not to try. "Thanks, I'm so glad you like it" I grinned.

"Can you make this when you stay with us?" Jensen asked.

"Of course! I love to cook, I'd be happy to make anything you want!"

"Great! Maybe you could give Danny here some tips" he teased, earning him a playful punch from Danneel, making everyone laugh.

After we all finished our dinner and cake, which again earned the both of us compliments from everyone around the table, even JJ, and the Ackles family were getting ready to leave, I remembered something, or someone, very important.

"Wait! Jensen can I ask a quick favour?" I asked.

"After that meal sweetheart, you can have anything you want" he chortled.

"Great" I smiled, finding Emma in my phone contacts. This was going to be hilarious.

Later that night, after they had headed off to the airport, my phone lit up, with a text from Emma. I smiled, remembering her surprise and elation when I FaceTimed her with Jensen before he left.

'_hey hey SJ, just wanted to say thanks for warning me before you got Jensen freaking Ackles to FaceTime me… I looked like crap! Anyway you wanna go shopping on Sat? Maybe pick up some clothes for when you go to Austin? Love you douchebag x'_

'_hey Donald, you're so welcome! You didn't look THAT bad, well not much worse than usual ;) erm, I'd have to check but sounds good! Love you too hoe x'_

This trip was going to be awesome.


End file.
